Jakartaball
Special Capital Region of Jakartaball |nativename = Bola Daerah Khusus Ibukota Jakarta |founded = June 22, 1527 |image = Jakartaball.png |caption = Ape loh, Mau ribut? |government = Province |personality = Nice, many charcteristic, dense, angry (sometimes), talkative, proud, rich, confusing, weird, poor (sometimes) |language = Indonesian (official) English Malay |type = Cityball, Provinceball |capital = Himself |affiliation = Indonesiaball |religion = Islam Christianity Buddhism Confucianism |friends = New York Cityball Miamiball Las Vegasball DCball Mumbaiball Moscowball Islamabadball Dubaiball Abu Dhabiball Amsterdamball Tokyoball Mexico Cityball Torontoball Berlinball Tringapore Manilaball Bangkokball Phnom Penhball Kuala Lumpurball Bandar Seri Begawanball Seoulball Shanghaiball Hong Kongball Macauball Taipeiball Chinese Taipeiball Parisball Londonball Canberraball Sydneyball Aucklandball Wellingtonball |enemies = Bandungball (sometimes in soccer) |likes = National Monument (Monas), Sandiaga Uno, TMII, Heroes Monument, Bir Pletok, Ondel-Ondel, Monas, Removing corruption, Ali Sadikin, Busway, Bajaj, Mall, Expat monies,Anies Baswedan, PRJ Jakarta Expo, LRT, MRT, modern lifestyle, Car Free Day |hates = Flood, pollution, mismanagement, terrorist, corruption, traffic jam, Sea, Pokemon Go, Vandalism,Person Hooligans who kill Haringga |predecessor = Dutch East Indiesball |intospace = Ask Indonesiaball ye?! |bork = Banjir banjir, Ondel-ondel, Monas! |food = Gado-gado, Ketoprak, Bir Pletok, Kerak Telor, Laksa |status = It's time to go home, nomads! |notes = Currently one of the fastest sinking cityball in the world Can into Asian games 2018, tourist is of booming nao! |reality = Capital city of Indonesiaball also Province }} Jakartaball is the capital and the largest city of Indonesiaball. His short name is Jakartaball, his long name is Bola Daerah Khusus Ibukota Jakarta (Special Capital Region of Jakartaball). He cannot into clean city and is overcrowded with nearly 11 million inhabitants in 662 km2 city area. He was known by many names throught his history such as Sunda Kelapa, Jayakarta, and Batavia. He really into loving flood and traffic jam. He is of dense city in Indonesia, and can into many diversities. Almost all ethnics in Indonesia live in Indonesia.. Even before he of sucks. History Jakartaball was born as a settlement of Sundanese known as Sunda Kelapa. For almost a millenia (7th-16th century) it served as main port of Sunda Kingdomball until kebabs threatened this small kingdom. In 1521 Kingdom of Portugalball arrived in Sunda Kelapa amid tension between Banten Sultanateball and Demak Sultanateball. Surawisesa, Sunda's king, made a treaty with Portuguese to protect Sunda Kingdom from those squishing kebabs, but Portuguese were too weak and Sunda Kalapa anschlussed by Demak Sultanateball and renamed into Jayakarta. In early 17th century Jayakarta turned into major trading post of East India Companyball and Dutch East India Companyball. Deteriorating relations between two companies and local rulers turned into conflict with Dutch victory, and Jayakarta renamed into Batavia under Dutch control in 1619. Under VOC and later Dutch East Indiesball, Batavia became major port and developed rapidly, attracted Chinese and Arabian merchant and workers but sadly they did not do well... In 1942 Empire of Japanball anschlussed Malay Archipelago in its entirety and renamed Batavia into Jakarta (because Japs can't spell nor write Jayakarta easily so they shortened the name). And still with that name until this day (thanks Japan!). Indonesiaball declared its independence on August 17, 1945 on Soekarno's house in Jakarta, but during Indonesian National Revolution the city became primary target of Dutch's possession and as a result there is no major war in Jakarta during that period, because of Dutch control. In 1949 after Round Table Conference, Jakarta returned to Indonesia and became the country's problematic capital until this goy announced the movement of capital into East Kalimantanball in 2019. Appendices Jakartaball used to be Sundanese, but because extensive contact with foreigners they developed new creole language culture, under name Betawi (from word Batavia). You can found nearly all of ethnics from Indonesia in Jakarta. Although it will be very hard because lingua franca in Jakarta is Indonesian, all of their face is same (except obviously Moluccans and Papuans) and only the elder can speak their own local language. Younger generation who grew up in Jakarta speaks Betawi Malay and swears a lot. Jakarta is located in alluvial plain and many of the area was once large swamps transformed into concrete forest. This, along with the fact that Jakarta has many rivers that it can be considered as "semi-delta", makes Jakarta prone to flood, and deep foundation from buildings further increased sinking rate of this city. First recorded flooding in Jakarta dated back to 17th century. Due to problems above, Soekarno back in the '60s had planned new capital in Central Kalimantanball beyond Palangkarayaball. However after his overthrow by Soeharto this plan was cancelled and anything began to become worse. Only in 2019 the government decided to move the capital, now into East Kalimantanball. with Chinaball's money and monopoly by chinese conglomerates Relationships Kota Kembar (Sister Cities) * Tokyoball - soon I will be most populous metropolitan area!!! WKWKWKWKWK * Beijingball - Chinaball's smokey capital. Please tell him to stop harassing minorities! * Shanghaiball - He's kinda better than Beijing, I guess... * Seoulball - He has fastest Internet connection speed. Teach me to remove slums and cleaning rivers pl0x. REMOVE KPOP, IS OF REMASON AND LAMINATING!! * Pyongyangball - Hope you did better since we never contacting you again since 1965. * Krungthepmahanakhon Amonrattanakosin Mahintharayutthaya Mahadilokphop Noppharatratchathaniburirom Udomratchaniwetmahasathan Amonphimanawatansathit Sakkathattiyawitsanukamprasitball - ASEAN friend. but why yuo of LGBT? * Hanoiball - commie nguyenreich * Islamabadball - Kebab bro. * Jeddahball - The place where I land to perform Hajj. * Rotterdamball - Lowland bro. teach me to cope with seawater pl0x * Berlinball - College destination * Parisball - We both suffered from ISIS craziness. * Moscowball - Russiaball's capital, let's play CS:GO together. * Budapestball - European friend when we were commie. We have city named after yuo * Athensball - Is of older than me * Istanbulball - Teach me how to conquer Constantinople for taking Singapore. * Cairoball - We like pyramids and your Al-Azhar University is favoured by Indonesian student. * Casablancaball - Casablanca road in Jakarta. * Los Angelesball - movies * Sydneyball - We both in Southern Hemisphere. Teman (Friend) * Japanball - Thanks for returning my name. Also he gib many good things to us. REMOVE ANIME REMOVE BOKEP YOU WARPED OUR CHILDREN'S MINDS!!! * Demak Sultanateball - Papa who turned me into kebab, and thanks for removing that gross sundanes * Portugalball - His old past is first European power in my clay, and you left some of your artifacts here. Today we know you for CR7 and Luis Figo. * Netherlandsball - Sister city and lowland friend. Thanks for developing me back in the colonial era, also thanks for teaching me to cope with seawater but we do not have money to do it, so gib money pl0x. Also remove that damn crazy separatist. * Turkeyball - We like Erdogan. * Palestineball - We will always support you. and let's restore Glorious Islamic Caliphate together with Turkeyball * North Sumatraball - Has good business here. Holiday destination. * Baliball - another holiday destination but overrated Neutral * West Javaball - Untermensch und Lebensraum Your nature is great * Surabayaball - Friendly rival, he was bigger than me back in colonial era. Anies >> Risma * Bandungball - racist killer Best weekend destination. REMOVE SEBLAK!! * Indonesiaball - He is the reason why I am suck Stop your corruption and please treat your capital better! But he moved the capital to East Kalimantanball so... * Kuala Lumpurball - WHY YUO OF MORE DEVELOPED THAN ME?! * Tringapore - Fellow city-port. Holiday destination, but stop being stingy pl0x. WHY YOU OF FRIEND WITH THAT FAKE COUNTRY?? Musuh (Enemy) * Free Papua Movement - Of crazy separatist. REMOVE!!! He is someone's puppet but I don't know who * FAKE COUNTRY - HOW DARE YOU OCCUPYING MASJID AL AQSHA AND REMOVING MUSLIM LIVING AROUND THERE!? REMOVE ZIONIST!!! WE AND HAMAS WILL RIP YOU INTO PIECES!!! * ISISball - OH YOU! THE BIGOT MAD MOTHERFUCKER WHO LOVES BEHEADING AND RAPING ANDISFIHFIWHKHWFKSHDKHSKSDJJ@%!#@%!$ REMOVE!!!! NEVER FORGET 2016!!! GO TO HELL YOU FAKE MUSLIM!!! How to draw Draw Jakartaball isn't very difficult: # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw the coat of arms of Jakarta in the centre # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Indonesia - PB COMPETITION.png Om telolet om.png Jakarta Adartho.png 2939222411.png|Jakarta Flood (fixed) Category:Cityballs Category:Capitalballs Category:Indonesiaball Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Christian Category:Islam Category:Indonesian Speaking Countryball Category:Cityballs of Indonesiaball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Javanese Speaking Countryball Category:Sundanese Speaking Countryball Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Provinceballs of Indonesiaball Category:Sunni